tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympic Mutt Ch.2
Chapter 2: A New Mission/ Get Ready! The day turned into night over the horizon in Petropolis we last left Dudley pondering about what Kitty said to him back at T.U.F.F. Dudley was was walking back and forth in his room. Dudley: I can win....I can win... I can win Dudley imagined victory to be glorious and grand. He imagined himself boxing in a match for a title. Dudley delevered a knock-out punch and won. Then he was throwing punches in the air. Dudley was getting hyped up. Then he jumped on his bed. Dudley pretending to be the announcer: And your winner after fifteen rounds! Winning by knock-out! And the new champion of the UNIVERSE! DUDLEY PUPPY!! Dudley after his fantasy match: I won! I won I am the BEST!..... (Getting deeper into the his fantasy) Why hello Kitty! Glad you made it to my match! Dudley pretending to be Kitty:Oh Dudley you soooo strong, brave, and handsome! (Then he started to make smoochie sounds) Will you marry me? Just as Dudley was going to reply to himself. DUDLEY! STOP TALKING TO YOUR SELF! AND GO TO SLEEP!: It was none other than Peg. Dudley: LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE A LIFE! ( Dudley yelled back pounding his fist into the door) AHHHHH! (Dudley forgot about his injured hands) A little frustrated at his mother for interupting his little moment of glory. Dudley sighed and turned off the lights. But it was dark and Dudley tripped over. Dudley: Ahhhhh! Stupid thing! Dudley then faced his realilty he's a loser at the moment (at least in his eyes). Soon Dudley closed his eyes and went to sleep. Later he woke up. But everything felt sooo heavy and was hot. Dudley: Uhhhhh! Whats wrong with me! Dudley struggled to get up. His shirt felt like it was made of lead! Dudley: What happened?! Even breathing is hard! (Dudley's eyes were stinging from sweat, He wanted to wipe it off, but his arm was too heavy!) Doggone it! My eyes sting! Dudley struggled to walk out of his room. He finally got out, but the heat turned to scorching. Peg: Get down here you worthless mongrel! (It was Peg but something was obviously wrong) Dudley: Who? Me? (Dudley was confused) Peg: Yeah you! Now get down! Dudley was about to go down the stairs. But the somewhat extreme gravity caused him to fall down the stairs! His body felt so heavy he was almost sufficating. There Peg was standing as if nothing. Peg: All I ever ask for was a son who wasn't so pathetic (She looked teary) Dudley was confused. In the world he knew his mother treated him with love and care no matter what. Then his breakfast hit him on the head. Dudley: This can't be ..... My mom loves me.... After stuggling to eat his breakfast he got up. He opened the front door to wait for Kitty to go to work. Every time he breathed was an effort, every step took an uncommon effort. He stood on the sidewalk in the hotter than usual weather. Dudley: Why is everything soooo extreme! ( He was sweating) Then he heard the T.U.F.F Moblie coming. But there was a surprise. Kitty was there but..... Kitty: Look hun Its my good-for-nothing Partner! (It was Kitty but with Eric! Kitty looked rather meanly at Dudley) Dudley: Kitty whats wrong with you? (Dudley struggled to say that, Kitty was never this mean, All he could ever do was stare at her purring with Eric) Kitty: Stop looking at me UGLY! ( She shoved Dudley down) Eric: Look at him struggle! (Him and Kitty started laughing at poor Dudley struggle to get up) Kitty: Get in the trunk! When they got to T.U.F.F. thing were worse. Everything was so heavy and hot, everyone did things effotlessly. He tried his best to do his job. He tried to keep a good moral. But it broke when he found out Kitty was married to Eric. The rest of the day was miserable. When he went back home to go to sleep. Ever since Kitty pushed him down he wanted to cry, now he let it out. He cried himself to sleep..... Dudley woke up agian this time the air was light and the temprature was warm. Dudley: It was all a dream ( He was very relieved) He got up and got ready to work. His mom Peg was back to her loving self. He knew the twisted world in his dream was nothing but a thought and a memory. Everything was back to normal. When he waited outside for Kitty, she was alone with a seat reserved for Dudley. Kitty: Mourning Dudley! ( Dudley was happy to see Kitty after his twisted dream) Dudley: Hey Kitty ( Dudley was still a little shookened up about his dream. Kitty noticed this) Kitty: What"s wrong? ( Kitty thought Dudley was still bummed out about losing in the computer game.) Dudley: I had this horrlible dream were everything was sooo heavy and hot! And everyone was ssooooo mean! Even you and my mom treated me like garbage...... and ......well you were .....married ( Dudley was a little nervous now) Kitty: Who was it? ( Kitty was curious to know) Dudely: It .....was ....the Water Delivery Guy..... ( It took a lot from Dudley to say it, Kitty: It's okay Dudley (she gave him a hug) we'll find a way to make you a winner..... (Kitty whispered in Dudley's ear) Besides Eric the Water Delivery Guy is such a jerk.....He only cares for himself. (Dudely was was feeling better now that Kitty has full sympathy and support for him) How are your knuckles? Dudley: Still purple and hurt when anything touches them..... ( Dudley felt like a fool for punching hard things after losing to PorkChop177) Kitty: Let's get to T.U.F.F (Kitty put the car into gear and drove off) Later at T.U.F.F. Kitty and Dudley walked in. Kitty stopped at the bulletin. Dudley: What are you looking for? Kitty: For something....( Her eyes scanned the board) Ah Ha! Here it is! Dudley: What is it?! Kitty: An All-Dog Sports Tournement! Dudley: Do you think I can win? (Dudley knew this was his chance to prove to himself he is not a loser!) Kitty: Totally! and Guess what!? (She was smileing and put her hand on Dudley's shoulder) Dudley: What!? (he was very eager) Kitty: Signed you in yesterday! Dudley: Thanks Kitty! (Dudley gave Kitty a hug) I'm too dumb to file paperwork! Keswick: A-a-a-a Agent Puppy! You still need to pay for the D-d-d-dDamages you've done! (What a go Keswick you ruined a tender moment.) Dudley: Whoops. I forgot...... Keswick: (sigh) Why do I even bother with this nincompoop! (Keswick stormed away to go work on some invention) Kitty: Hey Look! There's a 5000 dollar 1st prize! Dudley: I can pay the damages with that! (Kitty looked a bit down) Kittty whats wrong? Kitty: Oh nothing...... Hours later The Chief from the intercom called. The Chief: Agent Puppy and Katswell! Come in my office! Moments later..... Kitty: Hah! (Kicked door open) What is it Chief!? Dudley: Is Keswick still angry about the damages I caused?! Becuase It wasn't me!! (Dudley poped his head in) Chief: Snaptrap is planning to steal Olympic gold at this Year's Summmer games. Kitty: But that isn't until 1 and a half months! Cheif: We know this! Thats why one of you are going to prepare to comepete in the Olympics! Dudley: I'll do it Chief! (Dudley saluted) Cheif: Hmmmmm...... Alright Agent Puppy you'll need to prepare for the Olympics! Now both of you get out! Dudley and Kitty left the office. Kitty: C'mon! Lets go get you ready! Dudley:Yay! Chapter is complete! Please comment! Next Chapter >> Category:Fan fiction